Lord of Hollows
by Knaito
Summary: The Ashen One has become the Lord of Hollows and commands the most frightening troops. Now he sets his sights on a land not too far beyond.


**These are some story ideas that I thought of but don't have the time to write, you're more than welcome to write them, just give me a PM and a link/title of your fic!**

* * *

 **Dark Souls 3 - Lord of Hollows Ending Story Pitch Introduction**

 _Make Londor whole again._

That's what the Ashen One had been begged incessantly by his servants, who all knelt before him as his servants. They were at his disposal and as disposable as any of the hollows he had murdered in his lifetime. Now, he was going to search of for new lands for his army to subdue. And apparently, some of the Thrall scouts have returned with interesting information.

* * *

 **Monster Hunter World Crossover**

"Milord…" Greirat spoke in a raspy voice as he entered the throne room, seeing Ashen One on the throne, with Irina on one side, and the Firekeeper on the other. "I bring news of a new land, ripe and fertile."

"Pray tell, what is this land like?" The Ashen One asked while leaning forward in interest.

"It's inhabitants are all monstrous beasts that roam its fertile lands, feeding off its rich and bountiful harvests." Great said, still groveling on the ground. "It is the feeding and hunting grounds for what they call the Elder Dragons."

"As in the First Dragons?"

"No, they are far weaker milord. The only threat to us are the settlement of humans on that land. They hold tremendous strength and frightening weaponry milord… Far more advanced than we have seen…"

"But humans…" Ashen One said thoughtfully. "Very well, then. We will invade at dawn tomorrow. Gather the Cathedral Knights as my personal guard, I'd like to see this land for myself."

A few days later, the island was in complete chaos as corruption seeped into the beautiful ecosystem of the New World. The numerous undead were consuming and devouring the beautiful creatures while multiple giant demons were terrorizing the landscape. The Hunters stood strong and fought their hardest and fought off the first wave but then are treated to the sight of a single man in steel armor, burning with the might of a thousand cinders, draining the life from every creature he touched.

* * *

 **Overlord Crossover (with Ainz in the story)**

"Milord…" Greirat spoke in a raspy voice as he entered the throne room, seeing Ashen One on the throne, with Irina on one side, and the Firekeeper on the other. "I bring news of a new land, ripe and fertile."

"Pray tell, what is this land like?" The Ashen One asked while leaning forward in interest.

"It is divided. Many kingdoms fight over the land, with many non-humans residing in its land, elves, lizard men, toadmen, and apparently Undead."

"Sounds like Eostia…" Ashen One muttered. "And a different type of Undead, interesting…"

"Did you say anything milord?" Greirat asked.

"Nothing, is there any conceivable threat I should be aware of?"

"A powerful yet unknown kingdom of sorcerers, magicians, and warriors that resides in a grassland, they hold powerful magic and should not be underestimated should we cross paths. Their leader is Ainz Ooal Gown, an Overlord as they call him, gifted in the arts of magic and combat."

"I see, have the Hollows ready a convoy. I will meet this Ainz person and see if we can reach an understanding."

Ainz sat on his throne, together with the maids and his companions as he saw an armored man walk into the room, accompanied by large armored knights, and a few hideous looking undead men. The man bowed before Ainz and spoke up.

"Greetings Lord Ainz, I am the Ashen One, Lord of Hollows." Ashen One bowed. "These are my advisors, Madam Firekeeper and Madam Irina of Carim."

"We are pleased to be in thy presence." They said while curtsying.

"Hello Lord Ashen One." Ainz said while stepping down from his throne. "I take it that this is your personal guard?"

"No knights are better than Pontiff Knights in battle. I like to come prepared."

* * *

 **Zero no Tsukaima**

"Milord…" Greirat spoke in a raspy voice as he entered the throne room, seeing Ashen One on the throne, with Irina on one side, and the Firekeeper on the other. "I bring news of a new land, ripe and fertile."

"Pray tell, what is this land like?" The Ashen One asked while leaning forward in interest.

"Its inhabitants are mostly human, with the hierarchy based on the ability to do magic. A feudal system I'd say." Greirat said before having the Thralls bring a corpse before him. "And we found something interesting."

"What is that?" Ashen One asked.

"A nation called Albion had a ruler by the name of Prince Wales, a recent revolution ousted him from power and we found him, newly dead after he said HIS goodbyes to his lover. Based on the information we gathered, he is the lover to the former princess, now queen of a country named Tristain, and this princess is still grieving over her loss."

"Why is this relevant?"

"We use our magic to bring this man under our control. His free will will still remain, but he will be indebted to us. We bring him to the negotiations as a bargaining chips of sorts. Seeing her dear Wales should soften up the queen for us in negotiations."

Ashen One grinned under his helmet.

"See, this is why you're the head of my spies. So how do we approach this?"

"Wales' soul is hanging on by a thread, so even if we fully restore him, there's going to be a huge chunk of him missing."

"Missing?"

"Memories, personality, and even parts of his humanity, love and such."

A week later, and Henrietta sat in her throne, clutching it in nervousness. A new army had arrived. An army that carried the horrors that Halkeginia had never seen. There were stories of pale, undead abominations rising and viciously murdering bandits. There were knights who tanked magic from even the strongest square mages. Creatures that looked as if they crawled from depths of hell itself. But all that couldn't hope to compare to their lord. A simple, armored man who reputedly burned with the power of a thousand flames, and with a dangerous form of magic that could drain the life of anything he chose to touch. And she would have to meet that lord, who apparently sent an emissary to make way for him, and he had just arrived at the capital. By her side were Agnes, Louise and Saito, who also waited anxiously.

"What sort of heretic would be able to command abominations like those!?" Agnes said while gritting her teeth.

"Hmph, I'll make sure to protect you!" Louise nodded assuringly to Henrietta.

"I recall that he was from a place called Lordran." Saito noted, still remembering the video games he played back in his old world.

"Well, whoever his emissary is, I won't show any weakness."

The doors suddenly slammed open, revealing a man with blond hair, wielding a sword on his side as he walked towards the throne. The man himself had golden blond hair with blue eyes and wore a face of complete apathy. He was accompanied by a long army of knights, much taller than he. But the look on his face was what completely shocked the trio as Louise, Saito, and Henrietta were left speechless.

"He looks just like…"

"Wales…"

"No, it can't be! He was revived before and defeated, he couldn't possibly be revived again!"

The man then went on one knee before Henrietta as the knights behind him stopped and stood guard. He put a hand to his chest and exclaimed.

"It is a great honor to be in your presence, Your Highness." The man said without looking up. "I am Commander Wales, emissary to my leader, Ashen One, Lord of Hollows. You shall expect his arrival soon later."

Henrietta was left speechless as she left her throne, with Louise trying to stop her.

"No my queen! It must be a trap–"

Henrietta then summoned her magic and began launching a flurry of magic towards the man, knocking him back and prompting the knights to arm themselves as the guards hesitantly came forth to defend their queen, with Agnes aiming a pistol at them. But a shout froze everyone as they looked to see that Wales was still intact.

"Your Highness, I don't know what I have done to offend you, but I deeply apologize for anything that might have angered you." Wales knelt before Henrietta solemnly.

"Hahaha…" Henrietta laughed before she approached him and slapped him. "YOU DARE!? YOU DARE COME TO ME LOOKING LIKE HIM!?"

Wales hung his head as Henrietta kept slapping him.

"He made me promise! He made me promise to forget him and love someone else!" Henrietta screamed with tears falling down her face. "WHY!?"

Wales did not flinch as he remained in his kneeling position.

"I'm sorry if I resemble this person whom you speak of, but I do not think that I am the person who you claim that I am."

"Lies! You're just here to trick me like those bastards did last time!"

"I don't know what you mean but please… I was in a dark place… A void of nothingness… I was dead… But the Ashen One… He found me… gave my body life… and gave me a home… And I am servant only to him, so please… Tell me what I did wrong… so my lord will not be displeased."

Henrietta looked into Wales' eyes and saw no malice but pleading. He seemed genuinely sorry for whatever he did wrong. There was only fear and regret in his eyes. Henrietta then took a step back and calmed herself.

"What happened to you?" Henrietta asked in shock.

"I… don't know. I remembered dying, I think. I was awoken by the Ashen One, who said that before I died, I was a prince of a country before I was tragically killed by rebels. He took pity upon my plight and is leading an army to reestablish me as the ruler of Albion. Though, I do not know if I am fit to even be a ruler…" Wales lamented while looking at himself. "As I am now, I am barely human, incomplete."

"D-Do you need a rest?" Henrietta asked. "You seem troubled."

"I will take that offer milady." Wales sighed while signaling the Cathedral Knights to stand down. "My personal guard will be at your service for the meantime."

"Wait." Henrietta said while reaching out to Wales. "Don't you recognize anything here?"

Wales looked around, puzzled at what Henrietta was talking about.

"I'm quite sorry but I don't. Perhaps you can enlighten me?"

"Nothing, I was just curious."

Wales then nodded and smiled as he then approached Agnes, Louise, and Saito, who were all either shocked or wary of him.

"I bid you good to milords and miladies." Wales nodded while going to Henrietta and asking. "Where are my quarters Your Excellency?"

"A-Allow me to show you." Henrietta said shakily while guiding Wales by the hand.

Wales was surprised by the sudden hospitality of the Queen, especially after he just got hit by an endless barrage of spells. He looked in awe at the halls as he didn't even have time to stop and look around. He sees her open the door to a large looking bedroom as she set him on the bed, with Wales being curious of what Henrietta was about to do.

"Queen Henrietta, what are you–" Wales said before Henrietta put a finger on his mouth.

"Shhhh… Just let me have this." Henrietta said before lying next to Wales, her body completely nude as she embraced Wales, who simply didn't know what to do. He felt Henrietta caress him as he silently prayed for Ashen One to save him again.

* * *

 **Take note that I'm TOO BUSY to write any of these, if you any good writers, or if you're a good writer, feel free to take these story pitches! Thanks!**


End file.
